Of Thunder & Mischief
by Rubi Dharuddha
Summary: Frigga's birthday is normally a day of celebration and joy. This year is no different except in one regard- Thor and Loki have only just met the sisters of Midgard.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Thunder & Mischief: Part I**

**Author's Note: I am writing this for my best friend and I, and as such am giving fair warning, that this is a f-l-a-m-i-n-g Mary-Sue… Problems with that, can be directed to the exits located at both ends of the Idontreallycare theater. Also, there is a very high (read: definite) possibly of this turning into rather sexy story. If this offends you— I'm sorry, but again, may I direct you to the back button? For those of you who aren't offended, thank you so much for reading!**

It was Frigga's birthday today, and all of Asgard was celebrating. Odin never held back on the festivities in is wife's honor, doting upon her all the gifts and glories the nine realms could offer and all the finery Asgard could possibly contain. It was one of the few days that all of Asgard was of one mind. No one was above the others, no one was simply a servant or another's master—it was a celebration for all, to rejoice the queen's life.

Thor and Loki, sons of Odin and Frigga, meandered the gardens of the palace; their friends, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif with them, boisterously merrymaking and reveling in tales of battles past.

"And the glorious victory, led by yours truly—won by all…" Thor yelled above the din of the others wandering the gardens for the birthday festivities. Loki looked at his brother with a sideways glance.

"Need I remind you, that you would still be stuck in quicksand during that _glorious_ battle, if I had not had the quick thinking to turn it to glass." He said, knowing that his brother often sidestepped certain details to make himself appear evermore the god of thunder and less the menace that often plowed into battle without looking where he was walking.

Thor grimaced at his brother, aware that what he said was true. His brother's swift wit and sorcery had saved him being consumed by a rather viscous substance resembling quicksand on Nornheim. Thor would never understand his brother's penchant for magic, but he was secretly glad of it, it often saving his hide on more occasions than he would like to admit.

"Well brother, some of us fight in battle, others use tricks." Thor barbed, knowing it would goad Loki into an argument. Loki rolled his eyes- it was the same argument, every time. Some do battle, others do tricks and Loki showed them all his skill as a master of magic, showing them a "trick". It was best not to disappoint, leaving Loki to wave his hand, fully intending to pull water from the air to drop on his brother. However, his aim became muddled when a small form darted out from between the bushes of the Cosmos flowers surrounding them.

The group heard a shout and a flash of red followed the original interruption. By then, the water had fallen from the air and landed on the taller of the two newcomers, causing it to emit a shriek. It was only then that it became clear it was a young woman and a small child, the elder clearly becoming the unintended recipient of Loki's joke. She looked as though she were trying to regain her composure, though her hair had been wetted and plastered to her face and neck—the neckline of her gown and down across the front was soaked. The child she had been following stared up at her in wide mouthed horror, knowing somehow, though he wasn't sure how, he had been the cause of his caretaker receiving a shower.

As Loki moved forward to apologize, he heard the boy whisper his own apology,

"I'm sorry, Noelani! I didn't know it was raining!" he said with a child's reticence. He also heard another sound and knew immediately it was the sounds of his friends laughing at his predicament, his brother of course laughing the hardest.

And he wasn't wrong—Thor was laughing so hard he felt tears welling in his eyes. His trickster brother, finally felt the wrath of his own magic. He saw the woman, although clearly uncomfortable by the sudden drenching had managed to crack a smile.

"Oh my frosted giants—what happened?!" a new and equally surprised voice joined them and pulled Thor's attention away from his brother's current humiliation. It was at this point; the sons of Odin never saw what hit them, as the sisters of Midgard entered their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki Meets Noelani**

Loki walked towards the soaked woman as she grabbed up the child, who couldn't have been more than four, hugging him and causing him to laugh as his own shirt became soaked.

"That will teach you to run from me, you silly child!" she said, laughing at his giggles. Her eyes widened as they fell upon a prince of Asgard walking towards them. Of course she was a mess and chasing this naughty child where it was assured to be forbidden, given her luck.

"Your majesty!" she began, "my sincerest apologies at interrupting you—This small toad of a child ran from the healing house and I—" Loki raised his hands to quiet her.

"My lady, it is _I_ who should be begging _your_ forgiveness, it was entirely my fault…" he barely had the words out of his mouth when he heard the voice of another unknown woman. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark-tressed beauty run out from the bushes to join the already startled group. She had stopped beside Thor, apparently demanding to know what had transpired—this earning Loki's pride a respite from his brother's mocking laughter, as the woman's presence had caused him to become silent. Loki looked back at the woman in front of him. She still had the faint flush of embarrassment across her cheeks and her grip on the child was tight. Loki could tell she was wondering if she was going to be punished for her actions, even if she had simply been trying to wrangle an unruly charge.

He moved ever closer to assure her that the only fault was his while also giving him the opportunity to observe her more closely. She was of average height, though being over six feet tall Loki made her appear slight. Her dark red hair had been done rather elaborately for the celebration but was now ruined because of the jest backfiring upon her. Her skin was a pale cream, dotted with a constellation of freckles about her face, arms and shoulders, which peeped pleasingly from her gown. She peered at him expectantly with dark hazel eyes, still wondering if she should expect at the very least, a berating tone from the prince in front of her.

Loki held out his hand to the young boy in her arms, a smile upon his face at the little one's own worried look.

"Why do you look worried, young master?" Loki asked him, knowing fill well, that even though the boy was afraid of him being a prince of Asgard, he was even more afraid of his caregiver.

"I ran away from Noelani." He said in a small voice, watching the prince for some sign of displeasure. Even at the tender age of four, he knew better than to anger a royal.

"Noelani takes care of you?" he asked, looking the young woman in the eyes. She seemed to relax a bit, as Loki spoke with the little boy with gentle tones.

"Yes, sir. She helps make me feel better when I'm sick. All the time." He said. Loki felt a twinge as he realized, that when he had heard the boy had run from the healing house, he must be one of the chronically ill children that had been evacuated from Vanaheim as of late. Vanaheim had once been like Asgard, prospering and golden. Until a battle with Jotunheim had tainted their food supply, and generations became infected. Now the children of Vanaheim struggled with illnesses that twisted and tormented their little bodies, before they were utterly spent and died. Because so many had fallen in Vanaheim, Asgard had opened its houses of healing to the suffering children in an attempt to ease their pains and perhaps find a way to cure their unknown ailment. Thus far more children had died than been saved and the ones who lived, still lived in pain from damaged bodies.

This little one seemed to be at the beginning of his journey. His ability to run from his bed in the healing house showed he was still strong enough to be a troublemaker. From the look in the woman's eyes, Loki could tell she cared a great deal for the young boy and that her worry had been real.

"What's your name?" he asked the boy. The boy, sensing he was in the clear from being in trouble, smiled at the prince.

"Garrik." He responded, still shyly, but rather excited he was being spoken to as a friend now. Loki grinned back at the child, both of their toothy smiles infectious to the woman. She found the dark haired prince of Asgard, truly had a look of mischievousness about him. She had only ever seen him from a far during his father's speeches or celebrations. He had a reputation for tricks and she was fairly certain she had just been involved in one, now that her hair was drying. Honestly, she had been more concerned about a royal sanction for entering a forbidden area, than being soaked. In fact, any other day, she would have found it funny. However, between Garrik running and the sudden appearance of Loki, she hadn't found herself laughing that hard.

She watched as the prince leaned nearer to the boy in her arms, reaching out a hand to rest behind the child's ear.

"Well, Garrik. Perhaps we should put a bell on you, to make your caregiver's life a little simpler." He pulled his hand back in front of the boy's face and wrapped in his fingers was a leather thong upon which was pendant shaped like a small droplet of rain. It held a prism of color, much like the rainbow bridge that connected Asgard to the other realms. As Loki shifted it over the boy's head, it gave off a soft tinkling sound that was more audible as it swung faster. Garrik was so overjoyed at getting a gift from the God of Mischief, that he didn't even think twice about its purpose of helping his caregiver find him. He clutched it in his little hand and showed it to Noelani, it twinkling softly against his palm. Noelani cooed over it, as she knew the little boy wanted from her, admittedly impressed with Loki's talents. She looked up from the pendant to find the bright blue eyes of the prince trained on her. Although she made an effort not to be a vain person, she was truly wishing that she looked anything but how she did right this moment. With her hair a mess and dress watered down to rags, Noelani felt like she was cursed at this point. Losing a charge, all efforts to look decent for the celebrations, ruined by magic rain and a meeting with one of the royal family all within ten minutes. How lucky could she be? She looked away quickly, unsure if Loki's gaze was one of judgment or… Well, one of judgment.

Noelani could hear her sister behind her, she had heard her yell when she had realized her older sister had not only happened upon two of the most important people on Asgard and somehow she had managed to become a drowned rat in the process. She could hear Thor, Loki's older brother talking to her, though it was hushed tones and impossible for her to hear it clearly.

Oh, sweet Valhalla, when would this end?

"My lady?" Loki asked softly, drawing Noelani's attention back to her predicament first hand. She looked up at him, his height causing her to crane a bit to look at him. She had only seen him from a far during Asgardian gatherings and often all she could see of him was the golden horns he wore opposite his brother's winged helmet. He stood before her now, with none of the garb she was used to seeing him wear, dark haired and icy-eyed. He was attractive in a way that was difficult for her to describe—if it were a comparison of physical attributes between the brothers, the majority of women on Asgard would hail Thor as champion, simply because of the size of his arms. Noelani, however, felt the lean, non-muscle bound man before her was beautiful for reasons that were beyond the physical (though she found herself thinking unwarrantedly, that she could stand to look at him, far longer than would be appropriate). He was a master sorcerer and although his failed joke had left her feeling completely ridiculous, she knew that he was more than capable of manipulating the world to his will.

"I apologize," she began again, "I fear I've been a bit overwhelmed by tonight's events, sir…" Again she was interrupted, only this time; it was by the bells of the palace being rung to celebrate the hour of the queen's birth. Noelani realized then, how late it had become and that the child in her arms had fallen asleep.

"Your majesty, I am so sorry! I must get him back to bed—he tires so quickly." She said and began walking hurriedly back to where they had first entered. Loki moved forward as if to say something, but was stopped by the warriors three.

"Loki," Volstagg hooted, the big man likely taking it upon himself to remind Loki of what he was to be doing now that the bells had rung, because there would be food awaiting his unwavering appetite. "Your mother will be expecting you, as is her custom." He said matter of factly. He knew he was blocking Loki's chances of meeting a woman and didn't care, there would be food and that was what mattered.

"Thank you, _Volstagg_. How could I have forgotten that, small and never changing detail?" He asked, looking back at the fat, bearded man with just a touch of hatred. Volstagg shrugged in his usual, dim-witted way. Loki turned back to where Noelani had been standing and found she had gone. Normally this would anger Loki that she had left without his assent, however he felt something else entirely and it had left him uncaring of her small disobedience; now that she had gone without him knowing where to, Loki felt that he had missed something that would have done him good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thor Meets Sentaa**

"Oh my frosted giants! What happened?!" a feminine voice said, dragging Thor's attention to a young woman following the child and her caregiver. She stood with her hands up questioningly in an attempt to understand what was happening. She had long dark hair that curled down around her shoulders, the square cut neckline of her red silken dress showed cream skin, marred only by a large ruby she wore around her neck, matching her dress. Her dark brown eyes were awash with confusion, of whether she should be concerned or laughing at what was transpiring a few feet from her.

"My brother had an unfortunate mishap and attempted to drown your companion over there…" Thor began but was quickly interrupted by the red clad woman.

"My sister? He tried drowning my sister?" she said in a choked voice. Thor looked at her, a small smile crossing his lips.

"Well, it isn't like it was acid or some—"

"No, I mean why? Is your majesty's brother against dry women and small children?" She asked rather abruptly, eyes wide with concern, stopping Thor from continuing.

"Honestly, it was a trick aimed at me… Your sister was an innocent bystander." He said with a laugh. However, she didn't look as amused as he would like her to be. In fact, the look she was giving him right now was akin to disbelief of his humor.

Thor was suddenly very intrigued by this woman standing before him; her clear unimpressed manner was actually a bit confusing to him. He was used to woman swooning over his powerful arms and his large hammer, Mjolnir, that her obvious lack of immediate befuddlement at his charm was completely throwing him off.

"My lady, may I ask who you are?" he asked, now curious and a little motivated to keep his record of conquest clean in all aspects. The woman looked at him, her eyes registering understanding of his intent. She was no fool and Thor's reputation for wooing the ladies of Asgard was renown.

"My name is Sentaa." She answered him with a quiet regard.

"Sentaa, that's and unusual and pretty name." Thor said with as much charm as would melt a Frost Giant, however he found rather quickly, that it apparently wasn't enough to melt the dark-eyed woman in front of him.

"Unusual name for an unusual woman." She responded, a small smirk passing her lips and the distinct urge to laugh being fought off in any way she could. He seemed to be working very hard to capture her attentions, she knew not why, though to be perfectly honest he had always struck her as conceited and a bit boorish in the few moments she had been anywhere in his presence. She couldn't say she was opposed to the ample amount of well-muscled arm showing from beneath his leather vest. His normal attire often included metal scales and gauntlets and covered what he was well known for. His celebratory outfit of choice was most pleasing to her eyes at the moment.

"I meant no offense, my lady…" He began to apologize but was once again cut off as Sentaa shook her head in deference to his words.

"Offense is only taken when offense is given. As there were none, my womanly humors are left intact." She said, although maintaining a grace about her, Sentaa knew that arms were not enough to impress her (Or perhaps they were) regardless, she had seen her sister Noelani speaking with Loki, her deep red hair an obvious signal to her presence. From her vantage point she could see that Loki's gaze had fallen upon her sister in a way that seemed full of keen interest. Noelani was likely too mortified by everything that had happened to even recognize it; as it were she could see her sister tensing for escape. She was a strong and talented woman when she was doing what she loved, but in the company of the male persuasion she felt herself inadequate. Something Sentaa was hard pressed to convince her to snap out of.

Though, being soaked to the bone, while chasing a loose charge straight into the waiting gaze of the God of Mischief _would_ be reason enough to want to hide under a rock.

"My lady…" Thor began again and once again was stopped by a cream and long fingered hand. If she hadn't been so lovely, he would be thoroughly irritated by this.

"Your majesty, I heard your friend, of the warriors three express you mother waiting for you… I would hate to cause your tardiness given it is her birthday—" She peered around Thor once again and saw Loki looking about him confusedly as he realized Noelani had slipped away from him. She did that often to avoid situations such as these. Though if she had seen the look on Loki's face when he saw she had abandoned their conversation, she might have felt differently about how it had truly gone. "I also see my sister has bid her goodnight to your brother. I feel I must do the same." She finished. Thor looked behind him to see his brother standing alone and then back to Sentaa who had already begun her trek back to wherever she had come from.

"Wait!" Thor called, and hurriedly followed her. "I would finish this conversation with you, Sentaa—where may I call upon you?" he asked with marked genuineness. Sentaa stopped and turned to face him, his tone causing her to wonder if she had somehow misjudged him. She paused for a moment, thinking hard about how she wanted to proceed.

"If you know history, you know me your majesty. Think upon that tonight." She said in riddles and turned away again, long red skirts swishing about her. Thor shook his head at her retreating form—she was certainly going to make him think this through. However, as he stood there, he realized a pleasant scent had followed her, obviously one of her toilette. He sniffed the air silently as she walked away….

Was that lavender?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Burn**

Thor and Loki made their way through the halls of the palace, sniping at one another about who was the cause of the all the recent embarrassments.

"If you would stop making yourself appear like the prodigal son with every tale of victory…" Loki began but was interrupted (that seemed to be happening a lot today).

"If you wouldn't use magic as your only weapon, maybe I wouldn't appear so valiant!" Thor rebuked with a laugh causing Loki to shake his head his brother was truly irritating.

"It is _not_ my only weapon—If you would think of using anything more than Moljnir, perhaps you wouldn't appear a simple minded…"

"You speak as though it _is_ a weapon, magic does no good for anyone!" Thor snapped, Loki may think _he_ was irritated, but obviously he didn't truly know what was going through his mind.

"Thor, of course it does good—You just never see anything beyond that gigantic head of yours. With _my_ hammer I, my hammer and I—hammer, hammer, hammer. You're just upset you failed to woo one of the most intelligent women on Asgard."

"You know the woman I was speaking to? Sentaa?" He asked rather eagerly, though to his disappointment Loki shook his head no.

"No, but any woman who rebukes your advances must truly be intelligent." He said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

Before they continued their spat, the glittering golden doors to Frigga and Odin's chambers opened. They entered the rooms to find their mother having the final touches of her outfit being put together by her servants. She was wearing a gown that looked as though it were of pure silver, fitting her figure flatteringly. Over top she had a silver shawl that shone with crystals. Her golden hair was piled atop her head in elaborate curls, thin strands of silver, threaded around them making them shine. Her neck was draped in precious gems, drops of diamonds hanging from her ears.

She smiled when she saw her sons enter and shooed the girls helping her away. She turned to the two young men and held out her hands in invitation; they complied, both going to her side and bowing.

"Mother," Loki said with a smile, "you look beautiful as always." Frigga smiled back at her dark haired son, he always said the right things at the right moments, forever the charmer.

"Thank you my love—though I wish your father wouldn't fuss over me so. It's just another day. Hardly worth the effort!" She said, gesturing at her gown and hair. Thor took his mother's hand, kissed her knuckles and flashed his own smile at her.

"I respectfully disagree mother. It is not just another day. It is the day of your birth—and you're more than worth the fuss."

Frigga beamed at her sons, both so accomplished and charming. At this moment, Odin entered the chambers he and his wife shared.

"He's right my dearest wife—you are certainly worth the fuss. This day shall always be one of celebration and joyfulness." He stopped before his wife and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "Come, Frigga. I have a present for you." He said taking a small box off a nearby table and handing it to her. Frigga opened it and inside were the most delicate of stones, pale white and giving off a luminescence all their own. The stones were held within the firm grip of silver prongs upon a necklace.

"Odin," Frigga exclaimed, " it is beautiful!" lifting it out of the box she admired her gift with a soft appreciation.

"It bears the stones of the Oracle of Nornheim—it is said that those who wear it are brought everlasting joy and foresight." Odin said, his kingly visage warming at his wife's reaction. Odin helped Frigga removed the heavy diamond necklace she wore and set the new one in its place, the tiered chains, each containing a single stone, resting against her neck. Frigga gave the necklace a pat and then Odin a kiss in thanks.

"I am already joyful for having such a wonderful family to wish me well." She moved towards the fire that burned at the center of the chamber. Loki walked with her, as they prepared for the descent to the feast. Frigga stopped beside the fireside to adjust her dress, realizing it had become twisted in the train as she walked. She bent to fix it when it became apparent her new necklace had not clasped properly, Loki realizing where it was headed. The necklace slid off Frigga's neck, caught on the sleeve of her dress as she adjusted it and into the fire it went. Loki leaped into action, seeing that small section of chain that was lying outside the flames.

Loki grabbed at it, to yank it free, but the few seconds it had sat in the fire had left the metal dangerously hot and Loki found his hand becoming singed within a second. Frigga gasped as she saw the state of her son's hand as he dropped the necklace on the ledge of the fireplace to cool.

"Loki! Your hand!" Frigga exclaimed gently taking his hand to inspect the red and blotched fingers.

"It's fine mother, just a small burn." Loki said through gritted teeth. It was quite a bit more painful than he was expecting.

"No. Someone should tend to this." Frigga told him authoritatively. She rushed to the door of the chamber and spoke quietly but hurriedly to one of the guards who bowed and swiftly left at the queen's command.

"Mother, really, I…" Loki began, his mother raising her hand to stop his protests.

"Your hand is obviously badly burned. We will wait for the healer to arrive to attend to you." She said decisively, leaving Loki little choice but to stop arguing. Frankly, his hand was throbbing and painful—a healer was most welcome to him. It was only a short wait thankfully and although his back was turned away from the doors now, he heard someone enter and his mother greet them.

"I was hoping it would be you! My son has just burnt his hand rather badly." He heard his mother say, followed closely by a recently familiar voice.

"I came as fast as I could, your majesty. I will do what I can to ease his pain."

At the sound of that voice, Loki turned to see the red headed woman who had escaped him earlier. She held a bag in her hand that belied her being a healer, which she had clasped in front of her. She had changed in the short time since they had met—she now wore a long flowing gown of red and gold. The bodice was fitted to her form and a gold leaf pattern shown in the firelight. It ended at her shoulders, leaving them bare, the sleeves starting at her upper arms, the length of them a sheer fabric and the skirt in similar fashion, the hint of a golden underskirt peeping through.

Her hair was dry, but had been redone in a simple fashion, pulled to the side, and lightly curled, tiny crystals tucked against the deep red strands of her hair. Glittering as she stood waiting in the firelight. Loki realized that he quite preferred her hair this way it was soft and not overdone. She had clearly changed for the feast and the way she looked right now, had almost caused Loki to forget the pain in his fingers.

Thor watched his brother and was surprised to see that a look of genuine desire was flickering there. Thor had never known his brother to be interested in more than his studies. This woman had clearly done something to grab his attentions, though how or why Thor couldn't fathom.

She moved toward Loki, shifting the small bag in her hand causing a soft clink of all her healing treatments. She gestured for him to sit, the nearest spot being the edge of the massive bed.

"My lord, your hand?" she said softly, setting the bag beside him. As she leaned near him, Loki turned his own before he even realized what he was doing. She smelled of the Midgardian flower, lilacs. It was an almost tantalizing smell and he found himself, breathing her scent in and making her pause she realized their proximity to one another. After a moment, she gently took his hand into hers and inspected the fingers, carefully bending them to make sure the burn had not affected them too deeply. She turned his hand over to check how far the burn had gone. Thor spoke up as he observed her inspection of his brother's hand.

"Will he live, lady healer?" he asked, almost peevishly. Noelani smiled though did not look at Thor as she responded, but at Loki.

"I'm afraid I'll have to amputate." She said with mock seriousness causing Loki to grin at her. Loki glanced up at Thor.

"It's all right brother. Missing limbs are a sign of prowess—soon you'll have me as competition in wooing the ladies of Asgard." He added, watching Noelani's reaction. He saw the corners of her mouth lift in a smile as she rummaged through her bag.

"What think you of that, fair lady?" Loki asked her boisterously, despite the pain in his hand. She stopped her search for a moment to meet his eyes.

"I don't believe I would be far impressed with your skills in battle, my lord—if you could so easily lose your hand, what else could you lose?" she said smartly, causing Thor to belly laugh loudly. At the sound, Frigga moved forward and grabbed her eldest son's arm.

"Oh all right boys, let the poor woman work." She scoffed at them and pulling at Thor's arm walked him toward the chamber doors. Odin followed suit and the three of them said their goodbyes until the door was shut with a great clang. Noelani pulled the supplies she needed from her bag and prepared them. Loki watched with an eager look as she worked with them deftly.

"Our conversation has become lengthy this time. I feel as though I've missed something." He said, hoping to coax more of her out. She responded with a half smile.

"This time I haven't gone swimming." She said, crushing a healing stone and mixing it with a salve. She used the medications in her bag with such dexterity and knowledge. He leaned towards her again.

"I _am_ sorry about that." He said, his low baritone, rich in her ears. She looked up from her concoction with a mischievous look.

"I know, my lord. A jest can sometimes backfire—and admittedly," she said slowly, "had it happened any other time, I would have found it funny." She said, mixing her salve with a small stirring stick. Loki laughed.

"Then I will endeavor to find an appropriate moment to drop water on you for no apparent reason."

Noelani laughed and gave the finishing touches to her salve. With the cream in one hand, she moved in front of Loki where he sat on the bedside. With her free hand, she pulled her skirts aside, so to kneel just ahead of him, her gown puddling around her pleasingly. She softly took his hand in hers and began to apply her salve to his toasted fingers.

"All the magic in the realm within your grasp and sticking your hand in a fire didn't strike you as lacking common sense?" She said with a bit of smirk. Loki let out a hiss when the salve first touched his skin, the pain almost overwhelming. Noelani looked up at him, her hazel eyes full of concern.

"I should have warned you it would hurt. I'm so sorry—I promise it will calm soon." She said, her voice matching her eyes. And she was right, it dissipated and suddenly Loki was surprised at how blissfully pain free he was now. He also realized how much he was thoroughly enjoying Noelani's soft hands on his. She was working the salve into the skin, around the blotched and burnt areas. The redness went away as the healing stone worked to mend his injuries.

"Well, I may have underestimated the amount of time it takes for metal to heat…" He said as she tended his hand. She looked up from her work and raised her eyebrows in a way that commented on his lack of common sense. She gave a sly grin,

"And exactly, how much heat _does_ it take?" her voice innocent, her eyes mischievous. Loki looked at her surprised but a large grin spreading across his face regardless, he laughed his glorious baritone laugh.

"Is that a bit of wicked look I see in your eyes?" his voice amused and rather pleased that she was being so playful. Noelani blushed, cheeks pinking under all those delightful freckles.

"My apologies, my lord. I've loosed my tongue in inappropriate company. I shall be more vigilant in containing myself." She replied, bowing her head down respectfully as she worked. Inwardly, she was both pleased and horrified at her boldness. She had earned the right to taunt him a bit because of his earlier behavior; however that had not stopped him from being a prince. Her indiscretion could easily cause her more trouble than her flippant words were worth. Before she realized what was happening, Loki had stilled her hands and used his uninjured fingers to lift her face.

"Your tongue is free to be loosed whenever it feels the need." He said, looking at her in a way she had not expected from someone so high above her in rank. His face although still amused, appeared softened towards her. But surely she was just imagining that? She finished her work quickly, Loki helping her to her feet. He examined his fingers as she straightened her gown and began to put away her supplies. His skin had already begun to heal, the blotched and white areas returning to their normal colors.

"Very well done, lady healer." He said, looking up from his fingers. She had her back turned to him, her things set down to organize them when she felt Loki stand behind her. He leaned in closely and murmured in her ear,

"And it takes a great, great deal of heat…"

Noelani nearly choked on her own tongue as she realized how close Loki was to her; the faint touch of his breath upon the nape of her neck. His deep voice had caused a pleasant vibration across her ears and she felt herself tense at his closeness. She tightened the strings on her medicine bag, so tightly it seemed, that the soft velvet could easily be split with little more pressure. Loki saw this and grinned behind her, this woman was an enigma to him, truly. Shy yet flamboyant, sweet and yet wicked. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her, yet he was longing for the opportunity to try. Noelani turned and found Loki was so close she could have run nose first into his chest.

"Oh my—I'm so sorry, my lord. I seem to keep getting in your way…" She said a bit flustered. Loki watched her lower head in a submissive manner; somehow knowing it was only for show. She was no more submissive than a feline. He lifted her bowed head again, with firm but gentle fingers until he had her looking him in the eye; those dark hazel eyes matching his blue-green ones.

"You're very beautiful, Noelani." He said in a serious tone. She looked at him dubiously.

"Thank you, my lord—that's very kind of you to say." She said, although he could hear in her voice, she wasn't exactly believing it.

"You don't believe me?" he said with all seriousness following his question. Noelani gave a small shrug of her bare shoulders. Bare shoulders he had found himself admiring once again.

"It is the fashion of many women not to believe a man, when he comments on the state of her beauty." She said in response. She was surprised to see the look of disbelief on his face. Surely he was just being kind? She was known for her healing abilities, but hardly felt much comment had been made on her looks. Something that she had often pushed to the back of her mind as unimportant.

"So if I call you beautiful often and with great sincerity, am I doomed never to see a look of agreement on your face?" he asked this of her with an earnest look in his eyes, head tilting slightly to the side as he waited for her response. She felt her chest tighten a little as she began to feel trapped— What was she to say? He was a prince, the royalty of Asgard, and son to Odin Allfather. These things were all that clouded her mind as she tried to think of an appropriate response. Of course she was flattered by his words, but once she had done her duties as his healer, that would surely be the end of it.

Wouldn't it?

"I… I assumed once your hand was healed, my lord, my presence would no longer be required," She said, attempting to keep her words respectful of his status but firm to what she felt was appropriate. She couldn't help but add her strange humor, "Unless, of course you pick up another burning trinket." She said with a small smile. His response was to look a bit put out.

"Do you say this because you don't wish to see me again? I would be understanding of that, considering I did almost drown you but…" He didn't finish his sentence, but looked at her expectantly, as though he were waiting for the correct answer from a student. She blinked, still overwhelmed by the course of this conversation. She had only met him this evening; years of her life on Asgard had been spent, never even having the thought of meeting the royal family cross her mind, before being splashed with ice cold water.

"Of course that's not what I meant, my lord." She began, "I simply meant that you would be unlikely to need my services again—my place is in the healing houses, of which I would not expect my lord to frequent." Her head was nearly spinning from trying to come up with an answer she didn't think would offend him, but from the look on his face, she could tell she had.

Sweet Valhalla, would it always be like this?

"And why is that?" He asked almost petulantly. His mood was like a storm, slow in spots and severe in others. It was thrilling and frightening all at once and she realized she was unafraid despite it. She looked at him, a firm expression on her face, as though speaking to one of the children in the healing house who had been naughty.

"Because you are a prince, my lord. I am a woman of healing; I hardly expect to be someone you would associate with without a purpose." She said, positive she had sealed her fate as a newly demoted healer or as the one woman who had told prince Loki off. She wasn't sure which she preferred. She watched as Loki paced towards her, his newly healed hand clasping the other in front of him.

Why was she focusing on his long fingers? She could have angered him and she was focusing on fingers!

"You're _right_, you are a healer." He said with a smattering of rudeness. However he ended his sentence in a way she knew there would be more, "And I _am_ a prince of Asgard." He pondered for a moment longer and then looked her straight in the eyes, causing a shiver to crawl down her spine at how untamed of a look he was giving her.

"Why does it matter?" he asked of her, never breaking eye contact with her. She could feel him moving closer, but didn't realize just how close until she felt _herself_ bump against the edge of the fireplace.

When had she been moving?

He was looking at her like a panther would look at its prey.

"I don't often take liberties with my title Noelani, but for this I think I would." He said slowly, still watching her—that way.

"I don't know what you mean—take liberties." She said, still firm in voice, but rather not inside. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into, a chance meeting hardly ended as this seemed to be. She truly, TRULY did not understand his interest.

"Don't you?" he said, not unkindly, but in a low tone that made her shiver despite herself. "I would see you again, Noelani and for much more than you healing an inconsequential _burn_." His emphasis on burn caught her attention, but far from the extent of his hand as he reached out his fingertips until they rested slowly against her neck. She felt her heart betray her almost immediately as they slid up her skin, resting against her pulse. Loki could feel her heart at a rabbit's pace against his fingers and it made him realize that she was unlikely used to the attentions he was currently lavishing on her. What idiots men were to ignore her, but he would soon rectify that.

"Are you frightened?" he asked of her, hoping to make her less fearful. Fear could be useful, but not in the wooing of a woman. She couldn't say she was frightened. In fact, despite her treacherous heart and the slight tremble she could feel in her legs, she couldn't say that being frightened was what she was experiencing. Nervousness perhaps. He was eloquent and straightforward with his desires and strangely kind for someone who seemed to tower above everyone else. The way he was touching her, though forward, was gentle and sensual. This was severely lacking in most Asgardian men. She found herself hesitating, she knew, because she was not of his rank. He could take all the liberties he wanted, in the end, she would be the one to kneel, every single time were anyone to find out.

She was not a woman to become an object, to be toyed with and thrown aside as she knew the mistresses of royalty often were. Although she held all the love in her heart for Odin Allfather, he himself was well renown for his lusting heart- and how many of those women were looked upon with reverence and understanding?

Not a single one.

She could imagine giving her heart to a man like Loki, but if he wanted her, he would have to show she was far more than a romp and toss to him. She raised her chin rather defiantly, but answered softly.

"No, my lord. Not in that sense." She watched his face turn from an obvious smugness to surprise and questioning.

"Not in that sense? I do not…" before he could get another thought out, the chamber doors swung open and a guard entered, bowing deeply. He had seen the state of his prince and the young woman by the fire and he was doing his damnedest to pretend he had not.

"Your majesty, your brother has inquired after your whereabouts." He said genuflecting with great skill. Loki was an intelligent man, but could be cruel. Flogging was not a foreign concept against those who had been held accountable for behavior the royals were displeased with often. And he could tell immediately that Loki was displeased with interruption.

"_Thank you_, guard. How ever do I make it through my days without my brother to push his way into my business? I would have you tell him that I most capable of finding my way without his assistance." He had turned to face the guard, the tension in his lean body obvious. It was then that heard the rustle of skirts and felt the rush of air as Noelani passed him.

"My apologies, you majesty," the guard said, still bowing, "he was very insistent." He said with hopefulness that he would not be the one to feel Loki's wrath. It was also at this moment that Noelani had reached the door; she could feel Loki's eyes boring into her back. Likely he would not be happy with her leaving without being dismissed, again. However, she knew if she stayed, something would happen and she likely would not be proud of it.

She wasn't wrong that Loki was annoyed—he was thoroughly annoyed at this guard's insistence. He was far more disappointed at her departure, more than she likely realized. He watched her as she walked to the door. As she reached the guard, she hesitated, drawing Loki's attention. Hesitation was a good sign, was it not? It meant she was having a difficult time deciding if she wanted to stay or go. She turned slightly, to look back over her shoulder at him, an innocent look upon her face but a definite sparkle in her eye that was quite clear to him.

The chase was on….


	5. Chapter 5

**Certain History**

Thor sat at the grand table in the great hall, his mother and father sitting beside him. Sif and the Warriors Three at the other end, already tucking into the feast set before them. The only thing currently missing was Loki. Thor knew why of course; if the young healer was anything as his mother so glowingly described on their way to the feast, Loki's hand would have been healed and three times better than it was before it was even burnt. No, Loki was probably on bended knee begging the lady to bed him. He had seen the look in his brother's eyes when he realized who his mother had called to tend to him. Thought he couldn't blame him, having met the sister of the delicate red head, Thor knew his upset with his brother was not because of Loki at all.

It was a sudden jealousy that Loki had been granted another opportunity to speak with one of the stars of the disappearing sister act. Within an hour of losing her no less and without even trying just by barely mutilating his hand, their mother had practically gifted her to him!

As he moped, Frigga became aware that her oldest son was sitting with a rather annoyed and petulant look upon his face. She watched as he gestured a guard over and spoke with him rather brusquely. It wasn't until she heard Thor mention his brother that she realized what he had been talking to him about. Frigga leaned over after the guard had gone and inquired after her son's behavior.

"What is it that you need with Loki so direly? He is having his hand tended to." She asked quietly. Thor picked at the fork lying beside his plate, knowing full well he would either be chastised or proven stupid for his behavior.

"It should not be taking so long. He does you dishonor by his tardiness." Thor snapped, knowing full well that wasn't the case. Loki did have legitimate reason to be late, Thor knew it and so did Frigga; she would hardly be angered by this non-existent infraction.

"Now, Thor…" was all she had to say when her son admitted what was bothering him.

"Apologies, mother. It is but a simple matter of luck and jealousy." He said, hoping she would leave it at that, but he knew better. She gave him a look that told him he would be explaining further of his own accord or things would end badly for him. He sighed, "We met a set of sisters earlier tonight—both managed to secret away. That is, until Loki managed to have a chance encounter with one of them after burning his hand."

Frigga smiled at her son's words; she had sensed when Noelani had entered the chambers, both recognized her. Thor had seemed surprised and Loki's eyes had immediately lighted on her in a way she had rarely seen her younger son look. She had been happy to see it.

"Oh, Thor, if your brother is happy to meet a fine young woman like Noelani, then you should be to let him be so…" She said, not chidingly but still reminding him of their younger days when he was in trouble. Thor looked at his mother wonderingly,

"You speak as though you know her well, mother." He said, knowing the loon his mother's face. She obviously thought highly of the girl. Frigga's smile widened, perhaps learning who he and Loki had met would put her son in a better mood.

"She and her sister were of Midgard, orphaned as children in the frozen wastes. Your father found them, weak and alone after a battle with the Frost Giants." She began, noting some surprise that the girls they had met were not of Asgard. "Your father brought them here, to safety and had them raised by dear friends of your father and I…" She continued, Thor listening far more intently than he realized when a servant interrupted for a moment to offer him wine and was shooed away with great force. Frigga shook her head and continued further.

"Noelani grew into a fine young woman, showing great intuition and gift in the arts of healing. She was apprenticed with Healer Ayala and soon after took her rest, leaving Noelani to take her place. Since then she has taken on finding a cure for those who suffer from the plague of Nornheim. She is quite accomplished at her young age. If Loki were interested in such a woman, I know I would welcome it." She said with a motherly grin. Thor begrudgingly agreed but still looked at his mother and asked, as meekly as a man such as he could.

"You wouldn't happen to have such information on her sister, would you mother?" He tried to keep his interest to a minimum. He failed miserably and Frigga was far from fooled.

"Sentaa? Well of course I do. But I wouldn't want to bore you…" She said with laughter in her eyes. Thor looked at his joking mother with a mix of frustration and his own lightheartedness.

"Mother, if you please…" He started, Frigga holding up her hands to stop him.

"Sentaa is Noelani's younger sister. She was just an infant when your father found them. She is of fiery temperament but she is intelligent beyond measure." She could see her son's eyes appear to glaze over as she spoke of the young woman.

"As she began to show her talent in preserving Asgard's history…" As Frigga spoke, Thor let out a groan of realization.

"Know your HISTORY and you'll know me… How could I have been so THICK?!" he practically yelled. Frigga's smile could only get wider, she had no doubt Sentaa had caused her son absolute frustration.

"She helps care for the relics you, your father and his men have brought home and archives all that is of importance to Asgard. I daresay she knows more about you than you do of her my son." She said softly. Thor shook his head head at his own stupidity. How could he not have made such a connection? Thought before he could think of it further, he heard an angry voice at his ear.

"Couldn't leave it be, could you? Had to have one of your cretins come hounding me." Thor turned towards the angry voice to find his brother settling into a seat beside him, his eyes snapping with upset and at the moment, hatred.

"I am sorry to have interrupted your moment, brother…" Thor began, but Loki interrupted him.

"Oh, I know you interruptions Thor. That was a blatant display of your bravado…" Loki snapped.

"Loki, I had more than ruining your opportunity to woo a lady planned." Thor tried to explain, but it didn't work on Loki either.

"Thor, I wouldn't have been able to woo a turnip with your ridiculously self-centered behavior to contend with." Loki growled over the goblet of win he had snatched from the tabletop. Thor tried to quell the angry looks being thrown at him, but knew he would fail.

"It is mother's birthday, Loki—We should set aside selfish ambition." He said quietly.

"Oh, should we?" Loki responded sarcastically, suddenly making Thor defensive.

"How's your hand, Loki? Does it feel better after the touch of your missing lady?" He said snidely. Loki looked forward, slowly taking a sip of wine.

"Thor. Shut. Up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sisters at the Feast**

Sentaa stood outside the great hall, waiting for her sister. She hadn't had any time to speak with Noelani, as she had taken Garrick back to the healing house and then changed her gown. Now she was hearing that Noelani had been called to the royal chambers to tend to a wound. She could clearly see Odin, Frigga and Thor sitting at the great table now, the only other option was Loki….

This, Sentaa needed to hear about.

Sentaa saw Thor from her doorway vantage point. He looked like he was pouting—but surely he had nothing to pout about. If his history was an indication, the man rarely had anything occur that wasn't glorious. She was momentarily distracted as he reached forward to his wine glass, his bare arm flexing. Sentaa felt her face warm as she realized she was staring. She felt a bit confused by her reaction. It wasn't as though she didn't find him attractive, but it just didn't make sense for that to override her sensibilities. He was arrogant, petulant, an oaf. And yet, every time he moved, she saw her eyes drawn to him. It seemed he was preoccupied as well, his eyes moving around the room as though he were looking for someone. She watched as he called a guard over and sent him off with a message that seemed rather urgent. His eyes scanned the hall again, making her ponder who he was looking for.

Apparently Frigga had sensed his preoccupation, leaning over and speaking with him for several minutes, until Loki joined them; an angry expression on his face. She turned to look down the hall again. What had happened? Was Loki angry with her sister? Moments later she saw Noelani hurrying down the hall. She didn't look upset; in fact she just looked as though she were in a hurry.

Odin's beard, what was going on?

"Sorry, sorry." Noelani said, out of breath. "I was detained by…" she began, but Sentaa was too involved now.

"A certain, dark haired prince. I figured as much… Did you have _fun_?" Sentaa asked suggestively. Noelani was so frazzled by her lateness she didn't quite register her sister's innuendo until it was almost too late.

"Yes… No—I mean… What?" she said, her cheeks turning to flame. Sentaa laughed, her older sister was such a prude. If Loki wanted to bed her, ever, he would have to use his magic to persuade her. Noelani shook her head at her sister.

"Why do you say such things? I was called to tend to an injury he sustained." She said snappishly, but Sentaa couldn't resist.

"That only _your_ gentle touch could alleviate?" she said with an innocent smile. Noelani became silent and stared at her sister.

"I'm done talking to you." She finally said.

"What? It is an innocent enough question."

"It's never an innocent question with you."

"Could be!" Sentaa replied with an offended expression. Noelani simply looked at her.

"Oh, all right, it wasn't—but you have to admit, something very strange is going on tonight." Sentaa said excitedly. Noelani agreed.

"It is the festivities, no one is acting as they would normally." She said with a sigh. The two walked into the great hall. Sentaa shrugged as she moved beside her sister.

"Perhaps… Or perhaps by some twist of fate things are intended to go as they have." She continued as they weaved through people and tables. "You have a chance meeting with Loki, prince of mischief, who would never make such a heinous error in magic unless forced to… What **did** happen while you tended to him? He was quite late to the table." Sentaa questioned, avoiding a tray full of appetizers.

"As are we." Noelani responded, with no signs of slowing her pace to the family table.

"But, what has he said? Any sweet nothings for my beloved sister?" Sentaa prodded. She would get it out of her sister yet.

"Sentaa, this is hardly the time, even if there were something to tell you." Noelani said, trying to be nonchalant. Sentaa was too observant for that and saw the flush that started to flare under her sister's constellation of freckles. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Something DID happen… Noelani!" she rushed to catch back up. "You _cannot_ leave it at that, what happened? You weren't gone _that_ long so it couldn't have been the obvious—" Noelani let out an exasperated sigh, turning to face her errant younger sister.

"He said he wanted to see me again." Noelani said, Sentaa's eyes widening.

"He wants. To. See. You. Again." Sentaa repeated, this time Noelani rolling her eyes.

"That's what he said. I see it as nothing more than the bravado of a prince. His interest peaked by circumstance and set to wane before the night is out." Noelani responded as they reached their family table. Their adoptive parents greeting them with hugs and welcome. The women sat opposite them but beside one another. Sentaa leaned in toward her sister.

"Why do you always underestimate yourself, sister? I believe you've had far more profound affect on Loki than you realize. It's positively the worst case of mooning over a woman I've ever seen." She said quietly to avoid parental detection. Noelani shook her head.

"I will never understand what possesses you to say the things you do." She said with frustration. Sentaa peered up at the great table where the royal family sat.

"Perhaps it is the fact he has seen you and has not stopped watching you since." Sentaa said matter of factly. Noelani however, looked at her pointedly.

"You mock me, I think, Sentaa."

"I would never…" Sentaa tried to protest, only to have Noelani shake her head, "Oh, all right, I would—how do you always manage that? However, I am not at this very moment." She said in earnest. Noelani refused to look at the great table. She was already exhausted from everything that had transpired. She wasn't sure she was ready to look Loki in the eyes again, if he even was watching her.

"Besides, Sentaa, don't think you can hide anything. I know you conversed with 'the might Thor'." Noelani emphasized, "Master of the Moljnir and assorted blustering." She said with a half smile. Sentaa gave her sister an annoyed look.

"Well now who is mocking whom?" She said with a fake pout, her sister grinning widely now.

"Me. Proudly." She answered, waiting for a response.

"Yes. Well. We spoke… We flirted… I left him to mourn my departure." Sentaa said with a shrug. Noelani lifted a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Oh really, is that all? The Moljnir has no affect on your sensibilities?" She asked, watching Sentaa attempt to appear nonplussed. Sentaa picked up her fork after a moment, and then looked at her sister slyly.

"Mind you," she said, taking a bite of salad "those arms…" a smirk fluttering across her face, the two began giggling like school children. Noelani prodded her sister just as she had been prodded earlier.

"Is he dull?" she asked, Sentaa shrugging in response again.

"I'm not quite sure. We will have to see if figures out my riddle. I could be persuaded to look passed other failings if he were able to find me."

"You plan to see him again?" Noelani asked as she sipped from her glass, her voice a bit surprised. Sentaa laughed,

"Only if he can decipher what I mean… It may leave me waiting for quite a while! Besides, he's the one who said he wished to see _me_. I just gave him a puzzle to solve." She answered. The two sisters looked at one another as though the other had lost their mind. No point in arguing further, so they tucked into the feast before them. It was a delicious spread of food, and it was a glorious opportunity for family and conversation. Noelani was kept busy making she and Sentaa's younger brother, Kellan laugh. He the natural born child of Noelani and Sentaa's parents and was four years old. His older sisters adored him and were always looking out for him. They often argued over what he would grow up to be, cases made for his becoming a healer or a historian. They doted on him and tonight was no different. As she made him giggle, Noelani looked up from her brother's smiling face and felt her gaze pulled to the head table.

She felt a shock go through her as her eyes met those of god of mischief's. Had he been watching her this whole time? Was it simply coincidence? Even she was as oblivious to think that was true. He did things with a purpose, coincidence was hardly the word she should be using when he was concerned. He kept eye contact with her until she could feel a flush that started as a tight coiling in in the pit of her stomach. She could feel it burning up her torso and chest. She was afraid her body would betray her again by plastering the blush across her cheeks. She expected him to grin at her discomfort, to be arrogant in causing her to be embarrassed by his gaze.

He did not.

The look he was giving her at the moment, made her feel as though he could care less about what was going on around him, that in fact, she was all he was intent on watching. It was both exciting and frightening at how intense his gaze truly was. She was absolutely shocked when of the two of them; _he_ was the first to look away. He had looked down at his plate, fidgeting, when all of a sudden, Odin stood, striking the floor with Gungnir to silence the masses. Everyone stood and for a moment, Noelani's view of Loki was blocked. Odin began to give his speech, expressing his love for his wife and the joys of sharing her birthday with all of Asgard… It was a beautiful speech and the glow Frigga was giving off, showed that she was touched by his words. By the time he was done, the celebration was in full force. Music started and soon the feasting was replaced with dancing and merrymaking once again.

Noelani and Sentaa's parents rose, their father offering his hand to Sentaa.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, Sentaa standing and accepting his outstretched hand.

"I would be honored, father." She said as they began walking toward the dance floor. Noelani looked down at Kellan.

"Shall we dance little master?" she said with a smile. He grinned at her and squealed as she grabbed him up, kissing his cheeks and sashaying out onto the cleared, shining marble floor and swung him around in her arms.

Sentaa followed her father out, their mother watching from the edges of the floor. She placed her hands on his shoulders as the music of Asgard began to flow across the dancers. Her father smiled at her as they twirled between the other dancers. He looked at her, a smile crinkling around his eyes.

"How has life been with you, my child? I feel as though we have no spoken for so long." He asked her. Sentaa smiled back. Her father was a fellow historian, but worked in an unrelated area to her.

"It has been wonderful, father…. I've been given a magnificent opportunity to delve into Asgard's past; I am so honored to have been given my position." She said excitedly. Her father glanced down at her, his smile reaching further.

"Do not be so humble, Sentaa. You have earned title. You are capabale and intellifent. Well worthy of what you do." He said proudly. Sentaa beamed at her father. He was a kind man and adored his family; his praise was most welcome to her. However, before she could respond, she saw a surprised look cross her father's face as he looked over her shoulder. She heard a deep and newly familiar voice say quietly,

"May I cut in, sir? I have been looking forward to dance with your daughter all night." Sentaa turned to find Thor had walked up beside them, awaiting an answer. Her father looked at her expectantly and when she didn't refuse, he bowed in agreement.

"Of course, my lord, I can understand the desire to dance with my Sentaa—she looks quite beautiful tonight." He said with a proud smile. Thor nodded in agreement and held out his hand for Sentaa to take. She grasped it and let herself be lead out to the floor by the blonde haired god.

Odin's beard.


End file.
